The Watcher
by D.L. SchizoAuthoress
Summary: Central story for my LoZ fanfics. 'You, Link, are the One, but so am I.' UPDATE: 82503 Important textual changes


Title: The Watcher  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Possible AU. Slash (male/male relationship) undertones. Angst. A little death.  
  
A/N: If you knew me well, you'd expect these things by now. Told by possibly the most ridiculed and underappreciated characters in "Ocarina of Time" fanfics...Mido! Yes, that guy. Don't worry, I made him more bearable...but I also tweaked with the Kokiri race, forgive me! I also made up another language of Hyrule--Korisai, the old language. Don't worry, I translate it in the fic itself...very close to the place where its said...Yeah, yeah, enough rambling, on with the fic!  
  
Edit: A few little tweakings to the story in order to get it to fit with "The Wind Waker." Possibly more editing in the future if we get a close sequel explaining about the draining of the Great Sea. Huge thank you to the dedicated folks over at Zelda Universe, my source for the secondhand LoZ info that I need so badly.  
  
****  
  
"The Watcher" (a legend of zelda fanfic by D.L. SchizoAuthoress)  
  
I am Wi-Dai-T'nairu-Mors...He-Who-Cannot-Die. I am a Pru te We'aru Deku, a Son of the Deku Tree, one of the Kokiri. I am Saddsu te Kokiri, Leader of the Kokiri.  
  
I am Mido.  
  
I watched you from the day that your mother came to us...a scared Hylian woman with golden hair and wide, frightened grey eyes. She was badly hurt, cradling you to her chest as though she had protected you from all the harm she'd suffered.  
  
She came to us on a day that was neither of the Solstices, and therefore a day when our powers were weak. We did all that we could to save her. She lived five days, and for five days I was at her side always.  
  
We spoke, she and I, of many things. She told me that you needed to be protected. That you were the One. I knew that she spoke the truth, and I vowed that you would be raised as one of us, never allowed to leave the forest, although you were not a true Kokiri...  
  
That, of course, is why no fairy would come to you. Navi was destined to be yours, and she could be summoned only by the Great We'aru Deku...I mocked you mercilessly, but only to keep you from ever thinking that perhaps you were special and didn't need a fairy. Farore knows you did.  
  
Ten years you stayed with us...twenty Solstices you celebrated with the little ones, while we elders performed the Ceremonies of the Devotions...I saw you watching us once, a little boy of sunlight hair and lapis lazuli eyes and alabaster skin...a Hylian playing at being a Kokiri.  
  
I have been only of this forest nearly two thousand years, longer than any of the others...and yet I know more than any of the other Kokiri. You, Link, are the One, but so am I. I am Ume dai Bwithe, the One who Watches. I watch, and you do. I watch what you do. I would protect you, shadow your steps as Navi does...if only I could.  
  
We Kokiri are bound to this Forest, true enough. We shall not die if we step outside of its bounds but rather live...live as gods and goddesses in the limitless power that Hyrule would give us. Already we have the eternal youth...even in our true forms, we are young men and women, perhaps no more older than twenty in comparison to a Hylian. This I know and this I prevent with the Law. I cannot leave.  
  
I have watched you, beloved child, from afar. I have sent my love and my strength which is the strength of the Forest to your aid when I could...and I have seen you grow up. I have seen you marry the lovely Adya...sire your sons Renn, Krell, and Sharn...grow old...die...  
  
I have watched as Sharn's descendants lived as warriors and knights for the crown, to the age when Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was king, when Hyrule lay beneath the Great Sea and the Kokiri shed their human forms to become the Korok. The Hero of the Winds was not of your blood, but I could see that he shared a spirit like yours, forged of simplicity but possessing great courage.  
  
I have seen the portents and warnings...Agahnim's studies of the wizarding way...the birth of a third Princess Zelda...your descendant Jurin naming his son Link before leaving to try his hand at defeating Agahnim.  
  
Jurin was of your blood, but he was not you. This son-of-Jurin, though...I see him. And in him, I see you.  
  
Live again, Link. Live again, adopted son of the Kokiri. Save us all, beloved Hero of Time, for you also are another Wi-Dai-T'nairu-Mors...  
  
Your spirit lives on. And I, Mido, do not die.   
  
~~Fin~~  
  
End A/N: This is the central fic for the Zelda-verses that I come up with. And eventually, I swear, I'll have at least one of those stories up as well. I really, really wish that I had all the platforms and games, but unfortunately, I depend mostly on secondhand information. So, really, you shouldn't expect much from me...what I don't know I make up.  
  
1) The Goddesses turned Hyrule into the Great Sea because Link, the Hero of Time, did not return to vanquish Ganondorf once he tried to take over Hyrule again. So, where did Link go? That's the question I'll be addressing in "Hero of Time: Alliances," the sequel to "You Can Never Go Home Again."  
  
2) "The Legend of Zane," a concept fic about an alternate universe with a Prince and a female Hero, running parallel to "Ocarina of Time."  
  
3) Was the adventure during "Link's Awakening" a dream, or is the Isle of Koholint real? An untitled concept fic. 


End file.
